


Picture

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariana draws a picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture

Clint and Natasha were waiting outside the Elementary School for Arianna.

She was now 6 years old and was very sweet.

"There are still 10 minutes before the children come out." said Natasha.

"Its funny." said Clint.

"What is?" asked Natasha.

"That we are picking up our daughter like normal parents." said Clint.

"Well, we are trying to give her a normal life." said Natasha.

"That we are. There she is." said Clint.

They saw Arianna walk towards them.

"Mama, Papa look what I drew." said Arianna showing them the picture.

They saw the picture of their family. The teacher had given it a gold star.

Natasha felt her heart swell with love.

"Its the three of us." said Arianna. "I love you both." she said.

"Oh, we love you too, baby." said Clint, kissing her forehead.


End file.
